The Sky Warrior
by Minteh Fresh
Summary: Denia was just an ordinary celestrain until she fell from the sky. Now she's on a quest to regain her wings and get home.  Based on DQ:IX 9  Rated T for later chapters.


It was night time in angel falls and the mortals were settling down in their beds. Denia, the guardian of Angel falls slowly crept out of the barn she been in. As a guardian she was required to go and help the people of her village in the hope they would give her benevolessence. Benevolessence is the crystallised form of the mortals gratitude, Aquila had told her once. She reached the small island in the middle of the village and looked at the waterfall. The water was so clear you could see most of the way down and the reflection of the stars shone brilliantly in the ripples of the water. Denia might've been a celestrian but it was sights like these that made her heart ache for a different life. She gazed up at the night sky. It was ever so clear tonight not even a single cloud was wrapped around the moon. Denia was about to fly back up to the heavens above when she got the feeling that a spirit was crying out for help. The spirit was stood by the well peering down. It was to dark to see all the way down so Denia wondered what he could possibly be doing. She tapped the spirit's shoulder gently and he turned around to face her. "At last someone is talking to me...'old on a sec you've got wings. Och it seems I'm dead then." the spirit muttered sadly. "You know, I wondered why my wife was being such a besom." he added. Denia took the man's ghostly hands "You are free..." she whispered softly. The spirit floated up a little and that blue-green glow began pulsating around him. "Thank you guardian of Angel falls." he said quietly as his voice was beginning to go silent. The pulsating stopped and in the spirit's place was a crystal of benevolessence. The benevolessence floated into Denia's hands and she accepted it into her body. Now Denia felt she could leave and with a powerful flap of her wings she shot up into the sky and to the observatory. The observatory was the floating home of the celestrians. It was like a giant temple made out of the finest stone with moss growing out of the cracks. Denia felt her body return to normal as flew out of the Rapportal. Aquila was waiting for her with his arms crossed tightly. Aquila had once been the mentor of Denia and had shown her many things about life; he had always been a strict yet fair teacher to Denia. "Ah you are back and I see you have bought benevolessence with you. Well I'd head on up to Yggradisil now if I were you. I think she's ready to bloom." Aquila said, looking at the roof. Denia nodded and started to make her way up to Yggradisil who resided at the top of the observatory. When Denia climbed the last step she was greeted by Apus major and Aquila. Denia gazed at the large tree. It was true she was ready to bloom. Her leaves seemed to give of golden sparkle every now and then and the main trunk of the tree seemed to have a white glow to it. Denia stepped past her mentor and leader and stood in front of Yggradisil. Denia stretched her arms out and felt the benevolessence come to her hands. It floated a moment or two in Denia's cupped hands before it made its way up to the trunk. Denia stepped back, almost tripping over one of Yggradisil's roots as she did so. The benevolessence got sucked into Yggradisil and in an instant round, bronze coloured fruit appeared. This fruit was called a fygg and it was a sign that salvation was coming at last. There was a loud noise in the sky above and a golden train flew past the observatory. "The starflight express..." Aquila whispered looking at the golden train as it turned around to land on the observatory. The train pulled up on the pillars which must've had train tracks or something on it and let out a large amount of steam. "At last our salvation has arri-" Apus major was interrupted by the whole observatory shaking uncontrollably and streaks of pink lightning cutting through the clouds. One strike passed by the observatory. 'That was close...' Denia thought. A strong gust of wind almost blew Denia off the observatory she grabbed hold of the root she almost tripped over to steady herself. Just when things couldn't have gotten worse a pink lightning strike struck the starflight express and sent it flying into the air. Once in the air the carriages snapped off from each other and one by one they plummeted through the clouds and to the mortal's world below. "Were we deceived?" Apus major yelled questioningly. Aquila shrugged his shoulders and tightened his grip on the root he and Apus major were holding on to. Denia meanwhile was struggling to hold on. The wind was stronger than before and she felt that if there was a sudden up-draft she could be the next thing to tumble off the observatory. She looked at her left hand it was pink and had splinter in it from where she had been holding on to the root so tightly. Suddenly a large gust of wind knocked Denia off the root. Aquila noticed and outstretched his hand for Denia to grab on to. Before she had chance to grab it another gust of wind sent her higher. It sent to the top of Yggradisil. She tried desperately to grab onto one of the branches concealed beneath the green leaves of Yggradisil. Unfortunately, the branches were to small and weak and Denia just didn't have the strength anymore. She felt herself plummet downwards, shooting past the many layers of the observatory and piercing the clouds. She started spiralling downwards after a moment or two. She could see a white light coming from her body as she plummeted downwards. If any mortals were looking up now they would've assumed that the white light was a shooting or a meteor not a fallen celestrian. Denia wasn't sure where she was now; she assumed she was close to the ground because she could the sound of a waterfall crashing down into water below. Suddenly before she had time to speak she crashed into a lake. The splash went really high and splattered against nearby rocks and houses. The splash was shortly followed by a cluster of white bird feathers floating off into the sky. Denia tried to open her eye but she couldn't. She couldn't hear much either, all she heard were the mumbles of people racing to the edge of the lake to see what had just caused an almighty splash...


End file.
